Servant of Evil
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Sonríe sin importar que, yo estaré en paz si lo haces." era lo que le había dicho antes de su muerte, no lo pensó dos veces, se retiró del lugar, pero ya no llorando ni lamentándose, si no sonriendo.


Fic dedicado a Chrome-chan, espero que les guste, el KHR se pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y tampoco me pertenece la música de "Servant of evil" cantada por Len y Rin Kagamine, esto solo es mi imaginación, espero que la disfruten .

Servant of Evil

Tú eres la princesa, yo soy el sirviente

Destino dividido

Gemelos lamentables

Para poder protegerte y verte reír

Me llegue yo a convertir en malvado

-Kufufufu…eso y mucho más, solo por usted, mi querida Ohime-sama…-le decía este arrodillándose y tomando la mano de su princesa, Chrome Dokuro.

Como se esperaba, nosotros nacimos.

Bajo la bendición de las campanas de la iglesia

Solo por el egoísmo de los adultos

Nuestro futuro fue dividido en dos.

Dos Gemelos se encontraban jugando, en las afueras de un enorme castillo, era un campo llenos de flores, de diversos tipos decolores y especies, el niño solo se limitaba a observaba como su pequeña y adorable gemela se distraía haciendo coronas de flores, se veía tan alegre y sonriente, que eso a él le causaba mucha felicidad de verla así.

-Nee, nee Mukuro, hice esta corona de flores para ti, ¿te gusta?.- le preguntó la niña de ojos morados, enseñándole una mediana corona que era conformada por flores color amarillos vivo.

-Sí, está muy linda, creo que no soy merecedor de esto, hecho por tus bellas manos, Chrome-chan, pero me dejare consentir.-le sonrió aceptando la corona de flores, que quedaba perfectamente en cabeza, combinando un muy lindo color entre el azul índigo de su cabello y las flores amarillas. Pero muy poco a poco se le iba acabando la felicidad a Mukuro, no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que a continuación iba a pasar. Sus padres se iban acercando con un semblante muy enojado.

-Mukuro!.- llamó el padre, cogiendo a su hijo.

-Chrome!.-llamó la madre, cargando a su hija.

-Desde aquí, nos separamos!.-dijeron al mismo tiempo los mayores, alejándose poco a poco, mientras los dos menores, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

El mundo tiene muchas sorpresas

Y se convirtió en nuestro enemigo

Yo quiero protegerte

Para que vuelva esa sonrisa, que me hace feliz.

-Y así, tú y yo nos volvimos a ver, ahora como princesa y sirviente, pero eso que importa, estar a tu lado, me hace una vez más, feliz.- pensaron los dos, mientras se volvían a ver y ya nada los iba a separar.

Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente

Destino dividido

Gemelos lamentables

Para poder protegerte de todo el mundo

Llegue a convertirme en malvado.

-Nee, nee Mukuro, vamos de compras a este País vecino, dicen que hay cosas que no se encuentran en otros lugares.- le contaba mientras este arreglaba su vestido color blanco de tiras, que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y se adornaba por un listón en su cintura color morado y calzaba unos lindos zapatos de tacón bajos color lila.

-Como usted ordene, Ohime-sama.- le dio un último toque de arreglo al vestido de su princesa y se dirigió con ella a la carrosa que los estaba esperando en las afueras del castillo real.

Para cuando ya habían llegado, Chrome, fue con Mukuro a diversos lugres donde había ropa de muy buena calidad, reliquias, relojes, adornos para el castillo, animales muy bien domesticados, etc.…

-Mukuro, espérame aquí junto con el carruaje, me voy a ver unas nuevas prendas de vestir, ¿sí?.-le preguntó a su sirviente dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Está bien, aquí la espero, Ohime-sama.- dio una reverencia ante las órdenes de su princesa y se quedó esperándola.

Cuando me encamine hasta el país vecino

Vi a una chica de rojo que pasaba por ahí

Su voz y su sonrisa me hacían tan feliz

Que me enamore a primera vista de ella.

-Kufufufu…buen día, bella doncella.- intentó llamar su atención saludándola cordialmente como de debe. La chica era de cabellos cogidos por dos trenzas en forma de rosca color café, sus ojos eran chinos color chocolate y su tez era blanca y tersa, llevaba puesto un vestido occidental color rojo, con formas de dragones como adorno y un obi color negro. La joven se percató del saludo de parte del sirviente y devolvió el gesto.

-Muy buen día...¿?.- la chica no entendía de quien se trataba, así que el sirviente prosiguió a presentarse.

-Mukuro Rokudo, es todo un placer en conocerla.- se presentó tomando su mano y besándola de una manera elegante, que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel gesto.

-M-me llamo I-pin, s-soy la princesa de xx País, el gusto es mío, joven Rokudo.- hizo una reverencias y sonrió.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que cierta oji-morado los estaba viendo de lejos, no lo podía creer, le iban a quitar a su persona más querida por ella y a lo único que tenía, eso no lo iba a permitir…no…nadie los iba a volver a separar de nuevo.

-Bueno, Hime-sama, nos vemos luego.- le dedico una sonrisa despidiéndose de I-pin y esta lo imitó, yéndose ya de una vez y dejando solo a joven sirviente. Este volteó encontrándose con su adorada Ohime-sama, pero esta tenía un semblante muy triste y nostálgico, eso a él le preocupo demasiado y la abrazó.

-Mukuro…no te vayas…no me dejes sola de nuevo…por favor.- empezó a llorar en sus brazos la joven princesa, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que ella los había visto a él y a I-pin conversar muy alegremente, sin haberse percatado de su presencia.

-No, nunca me alejare de usted, sea cual sea el caso.- le prometió, secando sus lagrimas, que poco a poco se hacían más escazas.

-pero…-la joven planeaba algo, algo que muy pronto el sirviente…lo lamentaría.

Pero la princesa quería que esa chica

Despareciera de este mundo

Yo lo cumpliré a así descansará, pero…

¡¿Por qué me siento tan infeliz?

La sangre de aquella chica, en las manos del sirviente estaba, tristeza, lamento, dolor, amargura, recorrían en su mente, pero eso ya no importaba, si su princesa así era feliz, el resto...daba igual.

Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente

Destino dividido

Guiados por el dolor

Para hoy tenemos flan como merienda

Oh, tu sonrisa, una sonrisa inocente.

-ohime-sama…los aldeanos están protestando…por todos…los crímenes que han estado sucediendo y en principal…por la destrucción de el país xx vecino…y están en su contra.-su voy sonaba muy seria y triste a la vez, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pero…este es mi país, nadie me lo puede quitar y peor aún, alejarme de él.- le protesto poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-sí…pero…esto no es una simple protesta…-quedó callado unos momentos, bajando su mirada al piso, era muy difícil lo que tenía que decirle a su princesa.

-¡¿Entonces, qué es?.-le preguntó ya desesperada por la respuesta.

-Esto es una revolución…Ohime-sama…-sus palabras tenían una mezcla de lamento y nostalgia, sí, todo eso parecía una simple pesadilla, de la que ya quería despertar, pero era la única verdad escondida en la mentira.

Pronto este país será derrumbado

Por manos de los ciudadanos enfadados

Si esto es lo que merecemos los dos

No debes preocupar, culpa tuya no será.

.!OHIME-SAMA¡ ¡venga y corra¡ tengo una idea, que a usted salvará.- el sirviente cogió una de sus finas manos y la empezó a arrastrar hasta llegar a la habitación de diversos trajes para hombres y mujeres.

-¡¿Qué planeas?¡ todo ya está acabado…ellos dos vendrán principalmente…les tengo mucho miedo…Mukuro...-su voz sonaba ahogada y penosa, como si ya un hubiera nada más que hacer, pero el joven sirviente poso su dedo índice en los labios de Chrome para que callara y no se alterara.

-Sí, lo sé, Natsune Lin, es la revolucionaria más conocida de este país y Hibari Kyoya…era el prometido de I-pin, así que a de estar muy enfadado por saber que su prometida fue asesinada.- le dijo este mientras abría la puerta del aquel cuarto.- pero no se preocupe…yo…me haré cargo de todo esto.- posó una mano en el hombro de su adorada princesa dedicándole una sonrisa que quería decir "todo va a estar bien" y la entró en la habitación.

Voy a prestarte ahora mi ropa

Pontela y escapa de aquí

Estaré bien, somos gemelos

No se van a dar cuenta, solo escapa.

-P-pero Mu-mukuro…tú…¿por qué haces todo esto por mi?...-se había quedado sin habla por el acto de su sirviente, no se lo esperaba y tampoco creía que sería bueno.

-Pues…verte seguir viviendo, me hace muy feliz Ohime-sama…solo eso y es mi voluntad.- le dijo acomodándose más el vestido y peinándose como su princesa, sí, eran muy gemelos y nadie lo notara, por eso él decidió tomar los cargos, poniéndose en el lugar de su persona más querida.

Ahora yo soy la princesa y tú la fugitiva

Destino dividido

Gemelos tan tristes

Si tú eres malvada, no importará

Yo tengo tú sangre corriéndome por mis venas.

-¡Dokuro Chrome¡ ¡salde donde quiera que estés, ya no tienes más escapatoria¡.- Natsune, la revolucionaria de cabellos cortos color café, ojos color chocolate, tez morena y que llevaba una armadura de de bronce con una capa color gris había entrado al castillo en busca de la culpable de todo el caos en el país, Hibari el príncipe del país vecino buscaba y buscaba a aquella que había mandado a desapareces a su querida I-pin, hasta que su búsqueda terminó, cuando al fin "esta" se mostraba con un abanico tapando su rostro.

-Hasta que al fin te muestras, Dokuro Chrome…o mejor dicho, Ohime-sama.- miro bien la revolucionaria a la princesa,- estas en pena de muerte.- Lin no perdió tiempo y cogió con sus cadenas a "la princesa", no protesto en ningún momento, mientras que Hibari la miraba con infinito odio. Para cuando ya habían llegado a la cárcel, la revolucionaria coloco a la "princesa" en una celda y la dejo ahí, para que al siguiente día, esta sea ejecutada por todos su crímenes.

-Oya, oya espero que Ohime-sama se encuentre bien en estos momentos.- se decía este mirando las estrellas por medio de una pequeña ventanita rectangular que se hallaba en aquella solitaria celda.

Ya era de mañana, el día de su ejecución, ya todo iba a acabar y nadie más sufriría, Mukuro con su vestido de princesa, acercaba al lugar donde lo ejecutarían, mientras tanto estaba recordando su infancia junto con su querida Ohime-sama.

Hace muchos años atrás

Muy lejos de acá

Existió un reino de mala humanidad

Y allí reinaba la sonrisa de

Mi muy querida y preciosa hermana.

-!Mukuro¡.- ese nombre era el que únicamente estaba en la mente de Chrome, mientras que muy bien tapada corría por el pueblo velozmente para ver a su hermano.-No…tu no debes…Mukuro…-pero ya todo era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, el momento final llegaría alguna vez y eso era ahora. Para cuando ya estaba en la plaza de ejecución, lo vio, sí, el estaba ahí agachado para que le corten su cabeza, con su ojos perdidos en la nada, ella no desaprovecho el tiempo y empujó a todas la personas que se interponían en su camino y gritaba "Mantenla" o "Acaben con ella", hasta quedar frente a él, derramando tristeza, que solo Mukuro podía notar en ella.

Incluso si todo el mundo

( Chrome: Al fin y al cabo la hora de la muerte llegó)

Se convierte en nuestro enemigo

(Chrome: Las campanas anuncias aquel su acabo)

Quiero protegerte para que vuelva tú

(Chrome: Y sin dirigir la mirada al público)

Sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace tan feliz

(Chrome: Tú hablas mi línea sin temor)

1…2…3…

Y con una sonrisa posada en sus labios, su vida había acabado y el objetivo del sirviente se había cumplido, ahora solo quedaba lugar para las lágrimas de parte de la princesa, quien solitariamente, se encontraba en la plaza, pero ella recordaba los últimos susurros que había dado su hermano, "Sonríe sin importar que, yo estaré en paz si lo haces." era lo que le había dicho antes de su muerte, no lo pensó dos veces, se retiró del lugar, pero ya no llorando ni lamentándose, si no sonriendo.

Tú eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente

Destino dividido

Gemelos lamentables

Para poder protegerte de todo mal

Me llegue yo a convertir en malvado.

El campo de flores aún se mantenía colorido, bello y hermoso, ella iba recorriendo el lugar donde un día había jugado junto con su hermano, estaba recordando como corrían por las praderas, como jugaban a las escondidas, como formaban coronas de flores, eran bellos recuerdos, ante todo eso, vio algo tirado en el suelo, se acerco a ver que era y se dio cuenta de que era una corona con bellas e intactas flores color amarillo, la misma que ella de muy pequeña le había hecho a Mukuro, derramó una lagrima y se la guardó, para luego seguir su camino hacia un nuevo destino, claro, sin olvidar su promesa con su hermano, siempre sonreir…

Y si alguna vez yo volviera a nacer

Quisiera que juegues conmigo otra vez…

The end. :3

Reviews?

Espero que le haya gustado ~Linzu-chan~


End file.
